Playing With the Big Boys
by kariuchiha19
Summary: In this Alternate Reality, Deidara was caught as a spy for Iwagakure. What happens when he is brought before the Leader, Pein? Read and find out.


And so, I have agreed to do this sort of Art Trade with my awesome Weapon! I say sort of because…I don't know if this is considered one or not. XD. Let's see…_Playing with the Big Boys_ from the Prince of Egypt movie. The way I picture it when hearing the song is…an alternate reality to Akatsuki really. If Deidara had been a spy? Why not? XD. So remember, AU.

Dei: Did you really have to do this un?

Yes. Now stop complaining and do the disclaimer!

Dei: *sigh* Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un.

Thank you! Here we go!

**Playing With the Big Boys**

Pein looked down at the newest shinobi brought before him. The young blonde looked up at him with defiance in his sapphire blue eyes. Katsu Deidara...an Iwa nin that was sent to spy on the Akatsuki.

Thinking of his abilities, Pein smirked. The Tsuchikage hadn't trained the boy in what he was really talented at. This young boy would make a wonderful explosives expert.

But Oonoki had decided to make the boy a spy.

It wasn't that he was bad at it. No…the one to notice him was Pein himself really. Itachi had sensed him once, but hadn't been able to find the source of the chakra. The boy was skilled…

But he needed more training.

"They'll come and get me un."

Pein was brought out of his thoughts when Deidara's voice rang out. Pein's smirk grew. He was blinded by kind words of the Tsuchikage. There would be no rescuing the boy. Oonoki wasn't that type of man. He left the hostages to die.

Glancing around, Pein met the eyes of the other Akatsuki members. Turning his gaze, he met Deidara's sapphire ones once more. "**So you think you have friends in high places…with the power to put us on the run?**" he asked. Deidara's eyes narrowed at him.

Kisame's voice rang out, the only thing visible of him were his sharp white teeth, "_**Well forgive us this smiles on our faces.**_" Deidara's eyes widened at the sight. He had thought he was alone with Pein. He could suddenly see Sharingan eyes as well.

With a chuckle, Pein said, "**You'll know what power is when we are done…**"

Two voices sounded in the blonde's ear as Kakuzu and Kisame appeared from the shadows behind him, "_**Son.**_"

Smirk wide, Pein said, "**You're playing with the big boys now.**"

"_Playing with the big boys now._" Sasori's voice sang as he walked forward from the shadows as well.

"**Oh that's pretty.**" Stated Pein.

Fear flashing in his eyes, Deidara moved away from the three Akatsuki members around him, only to bump into Itachi. He jumped back as he saw the sharingan eyes. "_Every spell and gesture tells you who's the best-_"

All five voices called out simultaneously, "_**You're playing with the big boys now.**_"

Sasori attached chakra strings to the blonde and pulled him towards him, "_Stop this foolish mission._" Kisame swirled around them on one of his water sharks, "_**Watch a true magician!**_" Kakuzu tied some of his veins around the boy, and the two said, "**Give an exhibition how!**"

Pein tossed a bag filled with useless paper bombs to the ground before Deidara, "**Pick up your silly tools boy.**"

"_**You're playing with the big boys now!**_"

Deidara struggled in the veins; his heart was pounding in his chest as Pein laughed. "_**You're playing with the big boys now!**_" Kakuzu tossed him over to Pein who caught him by his collar, "_**You're playing with the big boys now!**_" Pein threw the boy down to the ground. Deidara grunted in pain before getting into a fighting pose. If he couldn't run, he'd have to fight.

Pein laughed, "**By the might of Horus, you will kneel before me! Kneel to my splendorous power~!**"

Sasori stood before Deidara and the blonde swung his fist at him. He dodged the poor boy's attacks effortlessly…but Sasori thought that with a little training, this boy would be quite the partner…especially if he learned how to harness his explosive powers.

Catching the boy's fist, Kisame's voice reached their ears, "_**You put up a front-**_" And then Kakuzu, "You put up a fight-"

Sasori pinned Deidara to the wall, which the boy hadn't even know was so close in the shadows. "_And just to show we feel no spite…_" The redhead caressed his cheek, "_I can teach you how to fight!_" The blonde stared at him with wide eyes. This guy…was different.

With a flick of his finger, Pein used Universal Pull to yank the blonde over to him, "**But first boy, it's time to bow.**" Kisame and Itachi walked out from behind him, "_**Bow down.**_"

Pein tossed Deidara over to Sasori, "**Or it's your own grave you'll dig boy.**" Kisame laughed, "_**You're playing with the big boys.**_"

Pulling out a blade, Sasori started walking over to the blonde while he was distracted by the others. "_**Playing with the big boys, playing with the big boys-**_" Sasori suddenly appeared before Deidara, blade at the younger's throat, "_**NOW!**_"

Deidara screwed his shut, expecting to meet death.

After a few seconds, the same gentle hand from before caressed his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Sasori's chocolate brown ones smirking at him. "You should really consider joining us. Then again, if you don't join and Pein allows me to kill you…I can preserve your beauty as art for all eternity."

Becoming mesmerized in those eyes, Deidara just nodded his head. Art…huh? "But…I…don't want to…" he started. Sasori smirked, "Then join Akatsuki. You can be my partner. I can teach you how to use your power in the correct manner. You can be one of the most powerful shinobi in existence."

It was as if he was hypnotizing Deidara with his gentle gaze. The blonde nodded, a strange feeling going through him. Pein chuckled, "All you need to do is kneel before me."

Deidara blinked and looked over and into Pein's Rinnegan eyes. Fear struck him to the core, and then a hand was placed on his shoulder, "You should. It isn't that difficult."

Swallowing his pride, Deidara got to his knees, bowing before the powerful Leader….

(A/n) And I am done! Ah, that was entertaining.

Dei: Meh…

Saso: *smirks* My little Dei-chan~

Later people! Hope you enjoyed it Weapon!


End file.
